Mistletoe
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Caitlyn Todd has never been one for mistletoe... Just a fluffy, Christmas oneshot. TATE.


**a/n: So, though I'm most definitely not new to the site, this is my first attempt at any NCIS fanfic, and I'm a little nervous about posting it. However, I've been watching reruns and this just popped into my head, so I hope you enjoy. It's just a short fluffy Christmas oneshot, but I like it, and I hope you do too.**

**disclaimer: I in no way own any sort of part of NCIS**

Caitlyn Todd has never been one for mistletoe. How does a tree-killing parasite have the power to force people to kiss? How does that even make sense? She hates the stupid tradition, but goes along with it anyways. The fuss people raise isn't worth sparing herself the one second of discomfort.

It's been a particularly bad day for Kate today, and all she wants now is a hot bath and a comfortable bed. She's _really _not in the mood to fend off Tony, which unfortunately appears to be in her immediate future as he comes to stand beside her while she waits for the elevator. "Tired?" he asks.

She turns dead eyes on him. "You have no idea," she yawns.

"I think I might," he replies. She rolls her eyes as the elevator doors slide open. She's about to step on, when Tony says, "Uh, Kate?"

"What, Dinozzo?" she snaps as she turns to face him. He looks up and Kate follows his gaze to some mistletoe hanging above them.

"Really?" she asks exasperatedly. She can see from his grin that he's not going to let her out of the stupid tradition, not without a fight. She sighs and stands on her toes to kiss him. It's a lose-lose situation: either way she ends up being tormented for the next week.

She only touches her lips to his for a short second, but as he places his hand on the small of her back, she can feel herself start to melt. That feeling shocks her into pulling away. This _is _Dinozzo she's thinking about, after all.

They stare at each other for a second before simultaneously turning and stepping onto the elevator. They ride in silence, which is probably the longest she's ever heard Tony go without making some comment. They step off together, and just as she prepares to say goodnight to him, he says, "Uh, Kate?" again.

"Yeah?" He points upwards to reveal even more mistletoe. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!" she exclaims before kissing him again. She has to pull back for the exact same reason as before. Whose genius idea was it to put mistletoe over both sides of the elevator? She kind of wants to hunt them down and shoot them.

They walk the short distance to the door together. When they reach their destination, she says, "Good night, Tony."

"Night, Kate. Uh, just one thing, though…" Kate doesn't need to look up to know that they're standing underneath mistletoe, yet again.

"Seriously?!" she exclaims. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Nevertheless, she kisses him for a third time, and the heat that starts to warm her scares her so badly she jerks back. This is Tony! Annoyingly stupid and immature Tony, whom she has no business getting warm for! She just hopes that he hasn't noticed her strange behavior. She looks at him to see the smirk that she knows too well starting to form on his face. "Shut up," she commands.

"Wow, Kate," he comments. "I mean, I know that I'm a good kisser, but this is getting to be a bit much, don't you think."

"Shut up, Tony," she grumbles.

"I just… I didn't know you liked me this much."

"Good night, Dinozzo," she repeats, and this time, she most definitely means it. The whole warm and melty thing is obviously a fluke, because there is no way that she can possibly even semi _like _this man.

"Hey, wait!" He sobers up quickly as she pushes the door open. "It's late; let me walk you to your car."

She gives him a look that tells him that she thinks there are possibly single-cell organisms smarter than him. "We're on a naval base, Tony, and I'm carrying a gun. What do you think could possibly happen to me?"

"Humor me," he tells her. They engage in a staring contest for control. Seeing that she's never going to get home if she doesn't cave, Kate concedes defeat, for now. "Fine," she consents.

They walk to her car. "Night, Tony," she says, for the absolutely, positively final time.

Just as she's about to open her car door, he says, "Uh, Kate?"

She turns around. "Tony, if you're going to tell me that there's a piece of mistletoe hanging above my car, I'm going to have to shoot you."

He steps closer, so that she has to look up to make eye contact. Oh boy, he is definitely invading her personal space here. And yet she can't bring herself to regain her space. "No mistletoe," he tells her, then leans down to kiss her again.

Caitlyn Todd has never been one for mistletoe, but that particular opinion isn't necessarily set in stone…

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Juli-**


End file.
